Qui suis-je ?
by Chrome83
Summary: Qui est réellement Oz ?


Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Qui suis-je ?**

Je dérive.

Tout est noir autour de moi, je suis plongé dans un abîme de ténèbres. Où est le haut ? Où est le bas ? Où dois-je aller ? Le néant qui m'entoure semble vouloir me garder pour toujours prisonnier. Je suis perdu. Oui, c'est ça. Telle est la cause de ma présence dans ce vide sans issue : j'ai perdu tous mes repères...

Qui suis-je ?

Il y a peu, j'aurai répondu fièrement : _Je suis Oz Vessalius !_ ; Mais désormais, cette question restait sans réponse, flottant dans le vide, se répétant inlassablement dans ma tête, me vrillant les tympans même si elle n'était pas dite de vive voix.

Qui suis-je ?

Je ne suis pas Oz Vessalius, je ne suis rien. Absolument rien. Je ne suis pas mort, mais pas totalement vivant non plus. Quoi qu'après tout, suis-je même seulement venu au monde ?

Je ne sais pas. Je suis la conscience de B-Rabbit, prisonnier du corps de Jack Vessalius. Je ne suis ni vraiment l'un, ni vraiment l'autre, et je ne suis pas Oz.

Alors qui suis-je ?

Que suis-je ?

Ces questions me semblent sans réponse.

J'étouffe.

Je suis opprimé.

Autour de moi dans le noir j'entends chuchoter. J'entends la voix de Jack et c'est comme si sa folie prenait possession de moi. Après tout, je suis lui, mais il n'est pas moi. N'est-ce alors pas normal que nous partagions sa démence ? Oui, je la sens. Elle flotte autour de moi, glisse sur ma peau, m'arrachant un frisson, puis elle pénètre dans mon corps, passe dans mes veines, se mélange à mon sang jusqu'à atteindre mon coeur qu'elle englobe totalement. Je devrais lutter, mais à quoi bon ? Après tout je ne suis rien. Juste une anomalie, une erreur. Je ne devrais pas être là, je ne devrais pas exister.

Qui suis-je ?

Une coquille vide, un être sans conscience, sans volonté, sans passé et sans avenir. Je ne fais qu'un avec le néant qui m'entoure. La folie grandit dans ce coeur qui ne m'appartient au final même pas. Je ne suis rien, je ne possède rien. Jack a raison.

J'ai mal. J'ai peur aussi. Peur de cette vérité, de cette fatalité. Je n'ai jamais rien été d'autre qu'un pantin. Si ça se trouve, aucune de mes décisions jusqu'à présent n'étaient vraiment les miennes, puisque je ne suis rien. Ce tour du sort, ce coup du destin... Il me met les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru me semble soudain si faux... Pendant toute ces années, je n'ai jamais été Oz ! Toute ces fois où j'ai brandit ce prénom en souriant, toute ces fois, j'ai menti.

Mensonges.

Tout n'est que mensonges.

Mensonges et imposture.

Au final, je ne suis rien. Je vais rester là pour toujours, à dériver dans ce noir d'encre sans trouver d'échappatoire. Seul. Vide. Tremblant. Déboussolé. Perdu. Impuissant.

_Oz... Merci..._

Alice... Non, merci à toi... Ton sourire et ta présence m'ont tant de fois permis de garder les pieds sur terre. Tu sais toujours me donner du courage quand j'ai perdu la force d'avancer...

Soudain dans le noir, j'aperçois une lumière. Juste un point lumineux, vague et flou.

_Qu'est ce qui est vrai, Oz ? Et pourquoi le vrai devrait primer sur le faux ?_

Gilbert... Mon fidèle valet... Tu es allé jusqu'à sacrifier un bras pour moi... Tu t'es mutilé pour pouvoir rester à mes cotés... Quel idiot tu fais ! Mais... tu es capable d'aller si loin pour moi, cela me touche profondément...

Le point lumineux grandit, je le vois clairement maintenant.

_Je veux que tu sois heureux !_

Oncle Oscar... C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Mais... comment pourrais-je l'être ? Je ne suis rien... La joie est si abstraite pour un être fait de vide comme moi...

Fait... de vide... ?

_Je vous aimes plus que tout, du plus profond de mon coeur !_

Non... Je ne suis pas... vide. C'est faux ! Je ne suis peut-être qu'un imposteur, mais je sais que j'existe ! Toutes ces personnes qui ont un jour croisé mon chemin, celles qui ont disparu et celles qui continuent de marcher à mes cotés, tous sont là pour me prouver que je ne suis pas "rien" ! Ils sont la preuve irréfutable que j'existe.

La lumière chasse les ténèbres, et la folie naissante quitte mon coeur. L'espoir emplit mes poumons et je peux enfin respirer. Cette sensation d'être opprimé, confiné, laisse place à un sentiment de liberté.

Qui suis-je ?

Je suis la conscience de B-Rabbit enfermée dans le corps de Jack Vessalius. Voilà. Seulement, j'ai aussi ma propre volonté ! Je ne suis pas qu'un pantin. Je fais mes propres choix, et je sais où je veux aller ! Je veux continuer à avancer avec les gens que j'aime.

_Tout ce que tu croyais posséder n'a jamais été qu'une illusion._

Tu as tord... C'est complètement faux, et je vais te le prouver !

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais que c'est court, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu tout de même.

Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis !

A bientôt ~


End file.
